


Fake Romance

by snacc__daddy



Series: Jacky-boy and Danny-boy [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Peggy knows everything, sugar gay, they're cuties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacc__daddy/pseuds/snacc__daddy
Summary: Peggy and Daniel have to pretend to be together; yikes.





	1. 1. The Proposition

"Good Morning." Peggy says, walking into the office, Daniel sitting at his desk while Jack is sitting in his office debriefing a few of the other agents on what they will be doing for the day. 

"Morning." Daniel mumbles, eyes not raising from the document that he's reading about the case Jack had assigned him less than an hour ago.

"How are you, Daniel?" She asks as she arrives to her desk, noticing that Daniel seems to be out of it that morning.

"Oh, uh, I'm good." Daniel says, but they both can tell that he's lying through his teeth, but Peggy decides not to question him about it, as she knows that if he wanted her to know he would tell her. "What about you?" He adds, trying to get the attention off of him for a few moments as a few more of the agents trickle into the office for the day. "And before you ask, no, it's not about Jack." He adds, knowing that Peggy is assuming that Jack has done something to make him feel disconnected from everything else.

Before she can answer or respond to what Daniel just told her, Rose walks into the office, catching everyone's attention as, normally, none of the phone girls come into the office, holding a large vase of red roses in her hand, walking towards Daniel and Peggy in particular. "These are for you, Daniel." She says with a curt smile before she places the vase onto Daniel's desk, this is when he sees a small tag that has been tied around the center, and most slim, part of the vase. 

"Thank you, Rose." Daniel says with a smile before Rose turns on her heel and walks out of the office, heels clicking on the tile floor as the other agents on the other side of the room look after her, with no subtlety whatsoever. 

"Who are those from?" Peggy asks, already knowing the answer to her question but it's not like she can out that Daniel and Jack are in a relationship right in the middle of the office, as Daniel pulls a the tag to see what Jack, he assumes that the flowers are from him, has written. 

"Ooh, does little Sousa have a girlfriend?" One of the agents taunts from the other side of the room, gaining a few laughs as three agents, four counting Jack, walk out of Jacks office, the other three looking determined and focused as they all make beelines to their desks. 

"Sousa, Carter, a word." Jack says before he disappears back into his office, not fully shutting the door behind him, and before Daniel gets the opportunity to read what was written on the tag that was connected to the vase of roses. Daniel lets out a sigh before he gets up from his chair, holding his crutch, before him and Peggy make their way over to Jacks office, neither feeling that it was necessary to make conversation. "Shut the door." He mumbles after the two got into his office, Peggy doing so almost immediately after Jack told her to, knowing that when he says that he's going to tell them something that he doesn't want any of the other agents to hear.

Jack sits down in his chair with a huff, and after a few moments Peggy and Daniel take to sitting in the two conveniently laid chairs on the opposite side of his desk, waiting for the man to speak, to tell them what he called them into his office for.

"Is something the matter?" Peggy asks after a few moments of utter silence, eyes darting between Daniel and Jack as the two shared unbroken eyes contact for a few beats before Jack seems to have snapped out of it and turns his head slightly to look at her with an expression that makes her think that he had forgotten that she was also in the office with him and Daniel.

"No, I need you two to go and do something for me." Jack says, which confuses both Daniel and Peggy alike, as they know that he's more than capable doing whatever it is that he needs to get done.

"And what would that be?" Peggy asks, now intrigued with what it is that Jack needs her and Daniel to do, especially since he asked the two of them when just outside of his office is a room filled with perfectly capable Agents.

"I need you two to pretend to be an item." Jack requests, cringing at the thought of the two people in front of him being together but he needs to know whether his hunch is right or not.

"What? Why?" Daniel asks, both irritated and confused at why Jack needs him and Peggy to pretend as if they're a couple, slightly irritated because both of them have significant others, Daniel's being Jack and Peggy's being Angie, even though no one else knows.

"I think that we have a rat in the office, I don't know who it is, that's why I shut the door, but I assume that it's one of the new guys, which is why I'm not giving them anything related to important cases." Jack says, and both Daniel and Peggy can tell that he's not done talking, so neither make a move to say anything, or agree or disagree with what he's implying about one of their colleagues. "Which is why if you two act like you're together, but only in the office, and the story makes the news, or it comes back to bite any of us on the ass, I'll know if I'm right or not. I don't want to risk putting sensitive information out there for just any bozo to get his hands on it." He adds, trying to explain his reasoning for proposing that the two people in front of him act as if they're together.

"Alright, let me talk with Angie about it and I'll let you know by tomorrow. Is that alright with you?" Peggy asks, seeing no problem in this, as both her and Daniel are very homosexual so neither will grow to have feelings other than what one would have for their friend for the other. "And, of course, if you're alright with it, Daniel." She adds before either of the men in the room have an opportunity to speak, not wanting to do this if Daniel feels uncomfortable with it.

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine with it." Daniel says with a small nod of his head, knowing that this could go a heck of a lot worse if it was anyone other than Peggy he was going to do it with, and for that he's grateful that she's his colleague and friend.

"Is that all, Jack?" Peggy asks, turning her attention back to Jack, who seems to have been openly staring at Daniel for this entire conversation, only with the mention of his name has he blinked and re-entered himself to both reality and the conversation.

"Uh yeah, you two can go." Jack says before he turns his head down to look at some papers that are on his desk, Peggy getting up from her chair as soon as the sentence left his mouth, as if she wanted to get out of his office as soon as possible.

"Daniel? Are you coming?" She asks as she reaches the door and realizes that Daniel hasn't made a move to get up from his chair yet, but after having asked the question she knows the answer just by how Daniel is glaring at Jack so hard that if looks could kill, Jack would be dead on the floor.

"No, I'll be out in a minute." He says, his voice hard and steely, which causes Jack to look up at him with eyes that show both guilt and something else that Peggy can't put her finger on, though she doesn't stay in the office long enough to find out, as she can tell that Daniel wants to say something to Jack but won't while she's still there, so she leaves, shutting the door softly and quietly behind her before she makes her way back over to her desk, hoping that if Jack and Daniel get into an argument they won't yell loud enough for the other agents to hear.


	2. 2. The 'Argument'

"What makes you think that there's a rat in the office?" Daniel asks, trying to keep in his anger as Jack could have asked any of the agents to pretend to be in a relationship with Peggy to catch the rat, if there even is one, a few moments after Peggy had left the office.

"Some info on our less important cases have been hitting the streets." Jack says with a sigh, looking over at Daniel with sad and tired eyes. "I've been getting phone calls from some guy talking about the cases before hanging up, and it doesn't sound like any of the Agents here. I know that it's not you or Peggy, but I'm not sure about any of the other Agents. That's why I can only trust the two of you with this." He adds, not wanting Daniel to be mad at him for this. "Oh, did you like the flowers that I got for you? I thought that we could incorporate those into that whole you and Peggy story." He adds, sitting back in his chair, eyes never leaving Daniel's face.

"You couldn't have just thrown together a fake case and given it to the Agent, or Agents, that you suspect?" Daniel asks, coming up with multiple ideas to catch the rat that would be better than him and Peggy pretending to be in a relationship with one another.

"That wouldn't be nearly as interesting, Dan." Jack says, which earns a scoff from Daniel as the other man grips his crutch and gets up from his seat before he begins to slowly pace the space in front of Jack's desk.

"As interesting? Are you kidding me, Jack?" Daniel says, his voice louder from the last time that he spoke, stopping dead in his tracks as he looks Jack straight in the eyes.

"The rat wouldn't leak some low priority case, it wouldn't matter if they knew it was fake or not, I assume the rat has infiltrated the S.S.R. to find something out about Peggy, or myself, and seeing as it is illegal to let everyone know that they two of us are in a relationship, this is the next best thing. The rat thinks that they're getting what they want while you and I, along with Peggy and Angie's secret stay that, a secret." Jack explains, not knowing why Daniel is so mad with them doing this.

"That is if there even is a rat." Daniel says with a sigh before he heads towards the door.

"Why are you mad?" Jack asks, not wanting Daniel to stay mad at him without knowing why.

"If you don't know I doubt you'd understand if I were to tell you." Daniel says before he walks out of the office, slamming the door shut loudly behind him before he heads back to his desk, Peggy looking at him with concern but she knows that it's not the right time to ask him what him and Jack had said after she left the two men alone in the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter was short, i just wanted to have it like that so the next chapter can be longer without it all being one wayy too long chapter


	3. 3. Telling Angie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy! this chapter is another kind of short one, but trust me, the ones coming are going to be LONG!
> 
>  
> 
> AND, this is a Cartinelli chapter so, if you don't like that ship, I'll see you in the next chapter I suppose.

"Angie! I'm home!" Peggy calls as she walks into the house that Howard Stark has allowed for her and Angie to stay in, placing her hat and bag on the table closest to the door as she hears footsteps from one of the other rooms in the large house. "Where are you?" She calls out again after a few moments of silence, wanting to tell her about what Jack wants her and Daniel to do.

"Living room!" Angie calls from the room she just named. "How was your day?" She asks once Peggy walks into the room, the other woman almost automatically flopping down onto the nearest piece of furniture to the door, which happened to be the couch that she was also sitting on.

"Uh, interesting." Peggy says, not exactly knowing the right way to describe the day that she had had at work. "I have something to ask you." She adds, wanting to get this out of the way before the night becomes late and she forgets.

"What is it, English?" Angie asks, using the nickname that she gave Peggy almost the first time that they had met at the diner.

"I can't really go into specifics," Peggy starts, though Angie is one of the few civilians who knows that she doesn't work for the phone company, as Jack wouldn't be a fan of her if she told Angie everything. "but, Jack wants Daniel and I to pretend that we're, well, that we're together." She continues, hoping that Angie doesn't get to mad at this, as she doesn't like it when her girlfriend gets angry with her. "If you're not alright with it I'll tell Jack that I can't and he'll just have to find a different way to do what he needs to do." She adds, trying to explain why it's a good idea that Daniel and her do this without giving away exactly why they should do it.

"Are there no other options?" Angie asks, thoroughly confused as to why it's necessary for Peggy and Daniel to pretend as if they're in a relationship, as she also knows about Jack and Daniel's relationship.

"I don't think so, Jack wouldn't have decided to do this if there were any other valid options." Peggy says, as she has come to know Jack well enough to know that this would not be his first choice on how to discover if there's a rat in the S.S.R, she lets out a sigh before she continues to talk. "Jack thinks that there's a rat in the S.S.R., he doesn't want to give who he suspects to be a rat any cases because he doesn't want valuable information leaked to just anyone. SO, he came up with the idea that Daniel and I will act as though we're in a relationship, but only in the office, so if that information gets out there it'll prove that there's a rat. I don't exactly know what he plans to do if there's no rat, or if there is one, but I don't think he's planned that far yet." She says, knowing that Angie wouldn't agree or disagree with her doing this unless she knows the entirety of the situation.

"Oh, well, I don't have an issue with you doing that." Angie says with a shrug, as she feels comfortable enough in their relationship to know that Peggy doing this won't change how they are with each other. "Oh! Why don't the four of us, you, me, Jack and Daniel, all have dinner tomorrow night to talk about that and make sure that we're all on the same page before the two of you actually start doing it." She suggests, wanting to make sure that all of them know what's going to happen when Peggy and Daniel begin to pretend that they're in a relationship with one another. "We could go out or we could all make something here." She adds, not caring which they did out of the two options that she just stated, as the four of them had always gotten along when they all got together for date nights and things of that nature.

"Yeah, sure, I'll talk to them about it at the office tomorrow." Peggy says with a tired sigh, wanting nothing other than to crawl into bed with Angie, but she knows that they need to have something for dinner first. "Dinner?" She asks simply, knowing that Angie will understand what she means.

"Pizza?" Angie suggests with a shrug, as she didn't feel like making anything and she knew that Peggy was too tired to want to make anything.

Instead of verbally answering Peggy just gives her girlfriend a quick nod of her head. With that Angie walks over to the phone, dials the number of their local pizza shop and orders their regular; one large pepperoni pizza and one medium cheese pizza.


	4. 4. A Bug in the Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long one, sorry, haha.

"Morning." Peggy says the next morning, walking past Daniel to get to her desk, causing the man to look up from the large, yet neatly organized stack of papers in front of him.

"Morning, did you talk to Angie?" Daniel asks after making sure that all of the other Agents were busy, getting straight to the point, as the curiosity had been biting at him ever since he got into the office that morning, turning around in his chair to turn around and look at the other Agent.

"She said that she was fine with." Peggy answers quietly, just loud enough for Daniel to hear her, as she places her bag onto her desk and sits down in her chair with a slight sigh, then remembering what Angie had said about the four of them having dinner that night. "Oh, Angie wanted to know if you and Jack wanted to have dinner with us tonight, to talk things out, so we're all on the same page." She adds as a few more of the Agents walk into the office.

"Yeah, sure, I just have to check with Jack, but I doubt he'd have an issue with it." Daniel says with a nod, though he's not completely sure, as him and Jack haven't had a full conversation since their argument in Jack's office the previous day.

Without much else to talk about, the two Agents separately began their work for the day.

A few hours later Jack walks out of his office, the first time he had done that that day. "Sousa, Carter, my office." He said calmly before he walked back into his office, keeping the door open.

Peggy and Daniel, without a word to one another, get up from their seats, Daniel's crutch accompanying him, before they walk over to Jack's office, both knowing what their colleague will be talking to them about. Daniel shuts the door behind them without a word from either of the other Agents as Peggy takes a seat in the same chair that she had been sitting in around the same time the previous day.

"Is Angie alright with you doing this?" Jack asks after Daniel takes the seat next to Peggy, wanting to get straight to business.

"Yes, though, she does want all of us to have dinner tonight." Peggy pauses briefly before she continues talking as neither of the men in the room with her comment on what she had just said. "She wants to make sure that all of us are on the same page, about this whole thing." She adds, explaining the reasoning for why her girlfriend wants them all to sit down and have dinner.

"Where?" Jack asks simply.

"She didn't say, though I doubt she would mind if the two of you came over to our house." Peggy answers, as Angie had mentioned that it would be fine if all of them ate in at their house. "Or, we could all go out. It doesn't matter." She adds, wanting to put some options out there.

"We can just come over to your house." Daniel suggests, as he prefers going to their house than going out to dinner somewhere when all four of them go out to dinner, it is just more convenient so they all can be normal couples in the presence of another normal couple rather than just four friends going to dinner together.

"Alright, that settles it then." Jack says with somewhat of a triumphant huff, glad that got everything settled quickly, though he wants Daniel to stay behind so that they can work things out, seeing as they didn't talk about it after they got home that night, which, in turn, ended up with him sleeping on the couch.

"I'll let Angie know when I leave for lunch, I left some things at home that I need to get." Peggy says, as she left a few things pertaining to their current case at her house the previous night, as she had wanted to continue working on it after her shift had ended.

"Alright, well, that's it." Jack says with a sigh before he stands up from his chair, to motion for the other Agents in the room to do the same, which they do. "Daniel, actually, can I talk to you for a second." He adds as Daniel and Peggy head for the door, causing the other male Agent to turn around.

"Sure." Daniel says with a noncommittal shrug, turning around to look at Jack fully as Peggy continues towards the door, opening it, leaving the office and shutting it behind her without another word.

Before Daniel or Jack can get out another word the door opens to reveal a seemingly calm Peggy Carter, who just pops her head into the office, and the two other Agents can tell that she's not going to say much before she leaves again. "I'm going to take my lunch now, I'll be back before it's over." She says, reminding Jack that she had been planning on going back to her house to get some things during her lunch.

"Are we okay? I mean, I know that you're mad about this whole thing, but I wouldn't have you two doing this unless I thought it was absolutely necessary, you know that. Right?" Jack says almost as soon as Peggy shut the door behind her, wanting to get it off of his chest as soon as possible.

"I mean, yeah," Daniel starts with a sigh, all of the anger and annoyance that he had from the previous day now gone. "I guess I just didn't understand why you were doing it when you told us about it yesterday." He adds, just wanting to push this whole argument between him and Jack behind him, letting out a yawn as he didn't get as much sleep that he should have the previous night.

"I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry." Jack apologizes, stepping around his desk and taking a few steps closer to Daniel. "I l-" He cuts himself off when he sees something shimmering in the blinds in front of the glass that separate his office from the rest of the S.S.R. Agents' desks.

"What?" Daniel asks, confused as to why his boyfriend stopped talking suddenly, trying to follow his eyes to find the answer. "What is it?" He adds, still confused.

"There's something in the blinds." Jack says, taking a few steps closer to the blinds to investigate further.

He reaches his hand out and grabs the things in the blinds, pulling it out he sees that it's a bug of sorts, he crushes it immediately. He turns over to look at Daniel, who looks thoroughly confused.

"Someone bugged my office." Jack says simply, walking towards the windows in his office, fully opening one before he chucks the now broken bug out of it, not wanting to chance whether or not he fully broke it.

~*~

"Daniel, Jack, it's nice to see you both." Angie says politely as Daniel and Jack walk into the living room, both giving her a quick hug as they do so.

"It's nice to see you too Angie." Daniel says with a kind smile on his face as him, Jack and Angie all take their seats in the living room; Jack and Daniel sitting together on the love seat with Angie sitting on the couch facing towards one another.

"Peggy will be in in any second, she's getting the alcohol." Angie says with a small laugh as Peggy walks into the room with a bottle of Jack Daniel's and four glasses before sitting down next to Angie on the couch, placing the bottle and glasses on the coffee table that separate the couch and the love seat.

"Jack Daniel's, huh?" Jack asks, picking up the bottle as if to inspect it before he puts it back down onto the coffee table.

"Yes, I find it to be quite ironic." Peggy says, without the explanation both Jack and Daniel get it, as their names together make the name of the drink.

"Very funny." Daniel says with a small laugh as Peggy pours them all glasses of the whiskey in front of them.

~*~

A few hours later, after having a home cooked dinner of mashed potatoes, much to Peggy's dismay, green beans, and meatloaf, the night is drawing to a close for the four friends, all of which are tired enough to fall asleep where they sit, or stand.

"I guess we must make up some ground rules for this, arrangement." Peggy suggests to Daniel as the two of them are in the kitchen getting some ice cream for them and their partners as they can hear Jack and Angie arguing over a game of checkers.

"I guess you're right, they're a bit preoccupied so they won't mind." Daniel says, referring to Angie and Jack, who haven't exchanged words with either of them for the past forty-five minutes, as they're both too concentrated with both winning and arguing with the other. 

Peggy answers with a simple nod before she places the ice cream back into the freezer, not wanting to leave it out only to have it melt. She leads Daniel into one of the other rooms, wanting some quiet from the others so they can come up with a good list of rules and limits for what they will be doing for the foreseeable future.

"Stark may be good at a lot of things, but interior decorating isn't his strong suit." Daniel says, sitting down in a chair that is parallel with a full-length portrait of the man in question, he lets out a sigh before he looks over at Peggy, who is sitting in the chair next to him.

"I'm afraid you're right." Peggy says, allowing a small smile to tug at her lips before she adjusts how she's sitting in her chair, wanting to look at Daniel during this conversation and not get distracted by the portrait less than 10-feet away from them. "So, for starters, I would like to request no kissing, on the lips, cheek is fine, unless it's absolutely necessary." She starts, having nothing against Daniel himself, but she has never found herself to be attracted to someone of his sex.

"Understandable, I agree." Daniel says with a nod, as he also has never been attracted to someone of Peggy's sex.

There's a pause as the two Agents try and decide what other things may be off limits for this arrangement.

"I think that hand holding and name calling, not name calling in like a bad way, but, you know what I mean, should be alright." Daniel says, after another few seconds of silence tick by, as both know that the other won't do something that they're uncomfortable with, even if it's just a slight discomfort.

"Yeah, that's fine. Other than that, seeing as we only have to keep this up at the office, I don't see any other over arching issues, and if anything does happen, we can just cross that bridge when we come to it. Yeah?" Peggy suggests, as she doesn't see, or can't think of, any other issues that would come from this arrangement.

"That's fine with me." Daniel says with a sigh, happy that this went better than he thought that it was going to. "You ready to go back?" He asks, still sitting but he has his crutch firmly in hand.

"Yeah, I'm just curious, what if there is no rat?" Peggy asks, as neither Daniel or Jack have told her about the bug that Jack had found in his office earlier that day.

"We're pretty sure that there's a rat." Daniel starts, pausing for a second before he continues to talk. "Jack found a bug in his office today, it was after you told us that you were leaving to get some stuff from here during your lunch." He adds, wanting her to know just as much as him and Jack do, so maybe she can try and help them pin down the identity of the rat sooner rather than later.

"Where was it?" Peggy asks, not even sounding surprised, though she does lean closer to Daniel in her seat, as if to hear the other Agent better.

"In the blinds on the wall in front of his desk." Daniel says, explaining it poorly though Peggy knows what he means anyway, as she has been in Jack's office enough, only for professional matters, to know how it is set up.

"What did you two do with it?" She asks, curious as to how Daniel and Jack handled the bug after they found it.

"Jack threw it out the window." Daniel answers with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Alright, better than leaving it there, I suppose." Peggy says as she stands from her chair, Daniel slowly following her movements. "Come on, let's go back to the others, they might be to curious as to why they don't have their ice cream yet." She adds with a small laugh before her and Daniel walk out of the room and back towards where Angie and Jack are still playing a rather heated round of checkers.


	5. 5. The Office Finds Out

Daniel and Jack, after much consideration, stayed the night at Peggy and Angie's, thinking that it would look better if Daniel and Peggy were to walk into work together on the day that they were going to tell the rest of the office that they're 'dating' one another. They all also decided that Jack would go in before them, as it would look strange if all three of them were to all walk in at the same time, and it also works out this way, as Jack is normally one of the first people to get to the office in the mornings anyway.

"I'm off," Jack had said earlier on that morning before placing a quick kiss onto Daniel's lips. "See you at the office." He added before he turned and began to walk out of the bedroom Peggy and Angie had allowed them to spend the night in.

"Love you, be careful out there," Daniel smiled in response, a lazy laugh going with it as Jack paused at the doorway of the room. 

"Love you too," He had added before he left the room once and for all, shutting the door softly behind him, Daniel slowly getting bed a few moments after his partner left the room, not wanting to arrive at work too late.

~*~ 

"Ready?" Peggy asks Daniel as they arrive in front of the S.S.R. building, looking completely put together herself, though on the inside she was feeling rather nervous as to whether or not their plan would work to the way that they want it to.

"I guess I have to be," Daniel says, letting out a soft chuckle before his eyes drop down to his hand, Peggy almost instantly knowing what he was thinking about.

Without saying anything Peggy takes his free hand into her own, offering the man a small smile as he seems to have let out a sigh, seeming relieved that he wouldn't have to ask the awkward question of whether or not he was allowed to hold the female agent's hand. Taking a steadying breath, Peggy walks into the building, Daniel walking a few centimeters behind her, crutch clacking against the ground as he does so.

Neither of them missed the open stares that their interlocked hands received as they walk past all of the phone girls, but neither decided to comment it, knowing that all of the girls are smart enough to connect the dots, even if they are just acting the part of boyfriend and girlfriend. And without a word from any of the girls, they're let into the S.S.R. headquarters, still holding each other's hands.

"Seems like Carter quit playing hard to get." One of the agent's whispers as Peggy and Daniel walk past, though neither of them decides it to be worth their time to make conversation with him, knowing that he wouldn't change his tune.

The two let go of one another's hands as they reach their desks and begin working, neither having anything to say as they dive headfirst into the piles of paperwork on their individual desks. 

~*~

By the time that lunch rolled around, not much had changed from when Peggy and Daniel first arrived in the office. Jack hadn't come out of his office for a morning meeting, which was to be expected as most of the Agents were just finishing up paperwork from their previously solved cases, and no new cases had been presented, or revealed, to the S.S.R. as a whole or to any of the individual agents. And a few more snide comment had been made about Peggy and Daniel's newly discovered 'relationship' by the other agents. All of which were ignored by both Peggy and Daniel, viewing their work as more important than bickering with their coworkers.

"Do you think we're being believable enough?" Daniel asks Peggy during their lunch break, her sitting on the edge of his desk while he looks up at her from his chair.

"I would assume so," Peggy says, taking a look around the room where the other agents are also eating their lunch, seeming to have a quiet conversation amongst themselves. "I don't think anyone else is paying very close attention to us." She adds after having turned back around to face Daniel. "Do you believe that there's a rat?" She asks, wanting to know Daniel's opinion on the matter, making sure to lower her voice so just he could hear her.

"With Thompson finding the bug in his office, I have no doubt in my mind," Daniel says, referring to Jack as his last name out of habit, as when he's at work he normally refers to him as such, only calling him Jack if it just slips out, or the two are in private. "What about you? What do you think?" He asks, wanting to know the female agent's opinion, as her opinions and hunches tend to, for the most part, be correct.

"I do believe so, yes," Peggy says with a nod of her head, as, with all of the information that she's been given, she does believe that there is a rat in the S.S.R., she just isn't sure about what they've been placed within the S.S.R. for, or what they plan on doing with the information that they're hoping to gain. "I'm just unsure as to what their motivations are." She adds honestly before looking at her watch, and seeing that their lunch break is over she hops off of Daniel's desk before smoothing out any wrinkles, or wiping off any crumbs from her sandwich, from her dress.

"Time to get back to work," Daniel says with a slight sigh, after having looked at his own watch, curious as to why Peggy had hopped off of his desk. "What're you doing once your shift is over?" He asks, voice returning to its normal volume as if to try and keep up the facade of them being together.

"Nothing too exciting." She says as she takes a few small steps to her desk, aware that they have caught the attention of a few of the other agents in the office. "Would you like to come over?" She asks, knowing that Daniel would most likely be going home with Jack once his shift was over, but she knew that saying this would further solidify, even just a little bit, the pretense of them being together.

"Sure, sounds fun," Daniel says with a nod of his head, but Peggy can't help but miss the quick look Daniel tosses Jack's office as if he had hoped for the other man to come out and make plans with him instead.

"Great," Peggy says with a smile before she walks the rest of the distance and sits down into her chair before she gets back to work, knowing that Daniel was doing the same.

~*~

Jack couldn't deal with the idea of Daniel and Peggy acting all coupley with one another, even though it was he who had suggested it in the first place. It's because of this that he decided that he wouldn't leave his office, unless absolutely necessary, of course. So, sitting his office with the door shut and the blinds drawn, rather than doing the paperwork that was lying on his desk, he decided to think and think so more. Think about how Daniel, his Daniel, would be better off with someone like Peggy, though, he knows that they would never actually happen, as he's seen how Peggy looks at Angie and how Angie looks at her.

He assumes that's how he looks at Daniel. Like an absolute idiot. But an absolute idiot who's in love with the person that he's looking at. He knew that it would hurt too much if Daniel were to leave him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to look at the other man the same way, which, was rather inconvenient, seeing as the two worked together, and there was no getting around that. Unless Daniel took that offer in L.A., which Jack was adamant against, but he knew, at the end of the day, Daniel would do what Daniel wanted, no matter what he said.

But he also knew that Daniel was too kind of a soul to just up and leave him, especially because of a job. So he felt somewhat secure about that, but that was one of the few things that he actually felt secure about their relationship. Not that they were doing bad. They were doing great. Almost too good for something bad to not be around the corner. And Jack knew how things worked, or how they worked in his life anyways. Things would get good. Really good, but then they would crash, and burn even worse than when they were good. As if he were cursed to have nothing but pain and suffering in his life.

Now, this isn't something that he would admit, or tell anyone. But then Daniel showed up, and things had gotten good, almost too good not to crash, but then things got better and continued to get better and better, so much so that Jack was beginning to grow suspicious because he knew how things work, or how they worked. He knew that, sooner or later, something bad would happen and he would lose Daniel. So, while he had the chance, he was going to do his damndest to try and keep Daniel, no matter what happened, and this seemed to be no exception. Until he realized that maybe this might be the bad things to ruin the good thing, which is his relationship with Daniel.

But he tried not to think about that, obviously, as it ruined his mood for hours and hours on end. So he decided to try and think about the good things and the good times that he had with Daniel as if not many of them were to come before the 'end' would undoubtedly occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, but I had to get a little sad Jack in there at the end. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
